onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 787: Push it Real Good
For the first time since probably 778, we don't get any major reveals in this chapter, and it focuses solely on action. I will admit, it does provide a nice break, though some people may not see it that way. Overall a very predictable chapter. None of us thought the whole ten minutes would elapse in one go, because ten minutes is actually a very long time when you're fighting someone, or running from them, or being carried by someone who's running from that special someone. Unless you're Kuzan and Sakazuki. But a whole 6 minutes did elapse, which is certainly something considering the whole thing only felt around two minutes long. First, we have the Son of God vs. the Hellfire. And unlike the way it was foretold 2000 years ago, Jesus is getting his ass kicked. Not that I mind, but he is the first mate to a Yonko, and other than the Block A battle he hasn't really displayed much competency in battle. Sabo has pretty much shut him down ever since the Colosseum Finals. It did feel pretty funny to see Burgess' reaction to Sabo being Lucy though. Then we get to see Zoro's plan, which is...pushing on the Birdcage. Such genius. He really belongs with people like Law and Shikamaru (sarcasm intended? that is the question). He doesn't seem to be having much success, though. Then Franky lends a little hand, or should I say he orders his dwarf slaves to...push the SMILE Factory. Hey, at least that's a little smart. Next week the Colosseum gladiators will join in, starting with those...little shining balls? With a single willful push from Hajrudin, the whole thing will probably come crashing down. Oh, and speaking of Hajrudin... "W...What...I can still move??" ~Best line ever, MoM is Hajrudin confirmed Yeah, looks like Mansherry did a little offscreen healing. I found it incredibly hilarious that the Donquixote fodders basically assumed the role of executives. I would like to know the name of the guy in the mask, but anyways We get to the main event, which actually came second in the chapter but I'm putting it last for effect. So Doffy basically one-shots the gladiator fodders, no surprise there. Meanwhile, Katz...No, Betz...WHATEVER HIS NAME IS continues running. Then, of course Doflamingo loses all the shit that he still had in him (looking like a severe case of constipation) and decreases the amount of Birdcage time to 3 minutes, which is quite the plot device COINCIDENCE that Luffy has to wait another 4 minutes! Welp, it appears that Luffy has bit off more than he can chew and One Piece will finally come to an end. Chapter 788, the final chapter, will come on next week in full chapter. I will be very sad to see this great manga series end, but at least we'll have an upcoming robot manga to look forward to. How was this chapter Made me hard 4 minutes could have saved this chapter 15% on cage insurance All right Best part was the running and screaming citizens Nova Category:Blog posts